LoZ Link x OC x Dark Link
by Legend-Of-Navi
Summary: Stuff Happens, then more stuff happens. (BAD SUMMARY!) To all you Grammar Nazis out there: GO AWAY. I shall ignore all of you Grammar Nazis unless you are kind and actually helpful. One more thing: Please be nice in your reviews. I do not appreciate mean comments. Also I have changed this from a reader insert to an oc to stay within FFN's rules. Feel free to pretend its you though!
1. Our Hero Has Fallen

_**O**__ur Hero Has Fallen_

It was a surprisingly cold night in the land of Hyrule. The forest was alive with noises from the nocturnal wildlife within. The moon, high in the night sky, attempted to shine its light on the land below. The moon eventually gave up to the lion's mane of clouds draping over it like a veil. No one in the small village, known as Ordon, dared to be awake on a night like this, save for one brave youth.

Pacing back and forth in his treetop house on the outskirts of the village was our hero who at the time could not possibly get a wink of sleep, for he was too worried about the events that were to take place tomorrow. The golden blonde was to set out on a quest the very next day. His quest was to simply deliver a gift to Princess Zelda. He had done this before, but that was different. He planned to tell her how he felt. His cerulean orbs were glazed with worry over the news he planned on telling her. The green clad boy was arguing with himself internally over whether or not to be worried. Eventually the hero, named Link, decided to give up and rest.

He climbed up the ladder to his loft where his bed lay and climbed in, not bothering to change. As soon as he was in his bed he fell into a deep slumber for what little night remained. Morning arrived quickly for the groggy Link who regretted having staying up so late the night prior. In fact, the only reason he had awoken was because he heard the town children calling for him to come down and settle another one of their arguments. Sighing, the tired hero slowly and sluggishly made his way down from the loft and out the door. Having temporarily forgotten his house was in a tree, he walked right off the porch which was really a minimum of a four yard drop.

The trip down from his tree was what really surprised Link that morning. Landing with a loud and painful crunch on his feet, the green hero crumpled up in pain, falling off his feet and onto his back. Two of the youths who had come to wake Link, Talo and Colin, ran to help the injured hero. They each grabbed one arm under his armpits and slowly but surely, brought him to Bo, Ordon's mayor.

"You must help Link! He fell from his tree and I think he hurt his legs!" cried Beth, one of the children who witnessed Link's tumble.

"Mayor, I suggest you get Ilia out here, and fast," suggested Colin, one of the boys who had helped bring Link to the Mayor. With that Bo ran to his house to grab Ilia, his daughter. When she had heard what happened she ran. She ran as fast as she could to Link. The hero clad in green had fainted not long after his fall. Ilia's deep green pools of eyes were on the brink of tears.

"Colin, go bring me Link's horse, Epona," Ilia demanded in a monotone voice which surprised everyone there. They had never seen, nor heard, Ilia act this way. Colin, fearing what would happen if he didn't hurry, ran immediately to get Epona.

A few moments later Colin was seen walking with Epona towards where the fainted Link laid. Ilia then started delicately shoving the elven hero up onto Epona's back. Once he had been secured on the horse's saddle, not in a proper way though, Ilia led Epona to the sacred spring. It was only a five minute trip, but that would be if Link wasn't unconscious, since he was it took longer. Ilia knew that she had to hurry, because the dirty blonde was running out of strength. And fast.


	2. The Earthquake That Wasn't There

"HIYAHH!" a young girl screamed wildly swinging her wii remote in her hand. "Die you stupid dodongos! Take that! And that!" This girl, named Celeste was concentrating so hard that she ended up sticking her tongue out subconsciously. She had a habit of doing so when she was trying to focus. Celeste was brought out of her concentration by a buzzing from on the couch next to her. She pressed the pause button on her Legend of Zelda game to check her phone. It was a call from one of her friends. Sure it was one of her only _guy_ friends, but passing the Goron mines for the fifth time was slightly more important to her. She let the call go to voice mail as she resumed her game.

Eventually she decided to give up on her fifth conquering of the mines to check on what her friend had wanted. Celeste saved her game then paused it before she checked her phone. "Wow, I missed all of those calls?" She asks out loud to the empty room save for the furniture, her, and her game. She had missed four calls from her friend Sheldon. She decided to listen to the sole voice mail that Sheldon had left for her.

"Hey, why won't you answer my calls? I'm starting to get worried. You don't even talk on the bus anymore. You spend the entire bus ride on your computer doing who knows what, which I actually don't want to know because I know how weird you can get. Its creepy actually. . . Anyway, call me back." Then Sheldon ended the message.

The girl shrugged, "Eh, I'll just talk to him tomorrow at school." The high school girl then turned to resume her game. Slashing at the dodongos' tails she defeated them one after the other. Eventually she decided to mute her game and bring up one of her favourite Legend of Zelda videos online. That video was the Legend Of Zelda Rap made by Smosh. She found that it actually helped her play her game better.

About a minute and a half into the song the video cut out to black and her laptop had shut itself off. "That totally wasn't weird at all. . ." Celeste murmured to herself. Getting up to get her charger after her laptop wouldn't turn back on, she felt the ground vibrate so harshly that it shook her entire house. Gasping, she ran outside with her replica Master Sword in hand to search for what had caused the earthquake-like sensation.

The young high school girl first checked the perimeter of her house for any damage. She then stalked over to her neighbor's house to check if they were okay.

"An earthquake? Why, we didn't feel anything at all. Right dear?" Her elderly neighbor responded. His wife nodded her head in agreement. Discouraged by the lack of evidence to prove she had experienced that earthquake, she had left for home. "Come visit again any time!" The old man called after her. She only turned back to wave, then continued on her way. Upon arriving home she decided to raid her fridge, because getting stressed over apparently nothing was hungry work.


	3. There Are Times to Fight, This Isn't One

_**T**__here are Times to Fight, and This is Not One of Them_

When Ilia and the unconscious Link had finally arrived at the spirit spring Ilia knew she didn't have much time. She quickly and carefully pulled Link off Epona's back and laid him in the healing waters of the spring. There was the sound of small bells chiming and that of dripping water combined, then there was a glowing orb of light that appeared floating over the waters in the center of the spring. The orb of light had started morphing into the shape of the goat spirit known as Ordona.

"You have come in the nick of time, young one. . ." Ordona spoke to Ilia. "Had you not come sooner. . . I fear it would have been too late. . ." The spirit bellowed. It seemed as if upon hearing the light spirit's voice, Link had started to awaken from his pain induced coma. He weakly opened his eyes to see Ordona floating over the water's surface. The green clad hero then let out a surprised gasp capturing the attention of both the light spirit Ordona, and Ilia's attention.

"Link! You're okay!" Ilia bawled, kneeling down in the water next to the injured hero. Link gave her a weak smile before closing his eyes again, exhausted from the small task. "L-Link? Link! Spirit of the Spring, what's wrong with Link?" Ilia cried out, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Young one. . . Do not fret. . . The hero shall not perish. . . " Ordona reassured the weeping girl. "For him to survive though. . ." The spirit paused, unsure whether or not to tell the saddened Ilia.

"Go on, please. I must know!" Ilia begged for the spirit to tell her what must be done to save her best friend.

"The one transformed into the blue-eyed beast by the Twilight which he defeated. . . He must take on a new quest. . . One that will help heal his body, and expand his wisdom. . . Now, child, please step away . . . Go home and do not look back. . . Take the horse with you when you go. . ." Ordona declared.

"But why! Why can't I stay?" Ilia was distraught. Leaving her best friend who was in pain? She could not do such a thing.

"I shall only say this once more. . . Leave and do not look back. . ." The spirit did not answer her question. Ilia, realizing that she had to do as the spirit ordered, took Epona and left for home.

Back at the spring, Link's again unconscious body began to shine with a brilliant white light. The light lifted him out of the water and carried him into the air. A gigantic cloud appeared directly in the path of Link's ascent. In the cloud were images of an entirely different land, in fact a whole nother dimension. Link was pulled into the cloud and was therefore sent to that other dimension. Once the hero was completely through the portal, the cloud that engulfed him disappeared as if it had never existed.


End file.
